Limelight
by Ms. Future
Summary: The Prime Minister's secret is out: He has a daughter. When Sakura is dropped into a world of bright lights and unwanted attention things are hard enough, add in a cold distant bodyguard named Sasuke things keep getting worse. Will Sakura find comfort in Sasuke or snap? SasuSaku I Don't Own Naruto!
1. Long Shift

**_I Do Not Own Naruto_**

**_AN:I was going to separate this into different chapters but since I'm limited to computer usage this is going to be a chunky story. Review and comment this is the second Fic by me and I enjoy feedback. Let me know how y'all like it._**

_"Police say the body count has mounted to now four women all in their early twenties with unique hair coloration. The attacks are becoming more frequent and authorities urge everyone to be home at decent hours. The attacks are believed to be well planned and...'_

"Dr. Haruno to the OR there is a code seven. Dr. Haruno to the OR there is a code seven."

Said doctor turned away from the drowned out newscast and made her way quickly toward the OR nearly sprinting to the other end of the hospital.

Grey Nike sneakers ran across white tiled floors, green scrubs brushed past obstacles before stopping at their destination.

Panting lightly Dr. Haruno quickly tied her pink shoulder length hair up before opening the OR doors and crossing into chaos.

Nurses ran to and from prepping the patient all the while yelling information around the room.

Dr. Haruno took in the patient. A young female in her early twenties close to her own age lie on the gurney. Blood covered a large portion of her body, most of it coming from a wound located on the side of her throat. Other scratches and deep gashes added to the blood loss.

"She's losing too much blood. I want bags in here stat. Start working on cleaning wounds and prep stitches we need to close any deep bleeders." Sakura's loud demands roared above the others.

"Sakura the patient is going under. We need the larger incision closed."

Sighing, the only doctor trained to perform major surgery prepped for handling the task at hand. In Sakura's opinion the cut wasn't even a big deal compared to other wounds she had encountered in her medical career.

Being trained under Tsunade the best in the medical field, Sakura had been an apprentice to the world's most renown doctor. Three years of grueling work and study Sakura had earned a reputation herself working as a lead doctor of Konoha Hospital directly under Tsunade who now held the hospital director position overseeing everything.

Snapping from her thoughts Sakura cleaned the wound best she could before stitching the area.

The wound had missed her jugular by mere centimeters.

"The patient is stable Dr. Haruno."

Nodding, Sakura backed away admiring the work done by her team.

"Ino I'll release the news and head home since my shift is over, can you handle this?"

"Shut up forehead and get out. You practically live here as it is."

Sakura glared at her best friend since they could talk.

"Okay but don't make a mess you pig." Sakura quickly shot back her comment as Ino middle finger saluted her out the door.

Amused with herself Sakura turned down the corner to the waiting area, painting on her stoic doctor mask she walked in.

"Since you boys seem to be the only ones here I suspect you're with the young lady?"

Two men stood before her. A short white haired man nodded vigorously while his tall broad orange hair companion leaned lazily against a wall.

"Good news is your friend is perfectly fine, however she will admitted her for a few days."

After Sakura released the news, the white haired man visibly sagged in relief his orange companion too seemed to relax.

No words were said between the trio and Sakura took it as a cue to leave. Going down the hall Sakura heard voices from the two men.

"We shouldn't of let her go in alone."

"She knows the dangers of working as a guard."

"I don't give a shit! Sasuke could of done-"

"Suigetsu. She is fine. Besides, because of Karin we know why the attacks are all on women."

The men stopped discussion when a nurse came out.

Sakura blew off the men's discussion and just headed to the locker room.

Stepping out of her scrubs Sakura stepped under the locker room shower. Hot water cascaded down her body, each drop of water loosened and eased her muscles. After a few minutes she finished up and stepped out.

Warm shower fog enveloped the room as Sakura changed into a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top with flip flops.

Chancing a look at the clock it was only 7:00 in the morning, sighing to herself she decided she could sleep all day tomorrow on her day off.

Grabbing her backpack full of patient files off her office desk she stopped.

On the corner of her desk among the files and loose documents was a picture of a beautiful smiling women. Copper hair was pulled back, a few strands blew in the wind framing her face making light green eyes stand out against her tanned completion. The lean woman had her arms wrapped around a young child with pink long hair light creme skin and dark emerald eyes.

Sakura made a small smile at the photo, she remembered the day as if it had just happened.

It had been four years ago when she was just a naive little seventeen year old child. The picture was taken at a park in Suna on their vacation before they got the news. Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer and with her father being a Prime Minister Sakura thought he might come back. She was wrong though, her father had walked out on them when she was only ten years old never once looking back even when her mother lay dying and losing her hair.

Sakura smirked at that thought. Her mother had lost a lot of her hair so one day Sakura showed up with all of hers cut off, ever since that day Sakura kept the short do. She blamed her father for the lose of her mom, all those years of pain he caused them. He was an abusive ass to both her mom and herself. All the stress from him must of caused the disease, and so in her opinion it was all his fault.

Sakura closed her eyes taking a calming breath. So much had happened over the short time.

At the age of twenty one Sakura was one hell of a doctor and didn't need the reassurance of any man, not even her deserter of a father.

"Hey Sakura. Aren't you supposed to be out of here?"

Ino's voice snapped Sakura from her memories.

"Oh, uh, yea. Just making sure I have everything."

Ino giggled, " You need to get a life. I mean I could win money betting on you not leaving on time."

"Are you admitting to gambling? Shikamaru is rubbing off on you already."

"Don't make this about me forehead, you're the one who spends time willingly at a hospital. I mean it's ludacris who in their right mind enjoys being here?"

"You and I know the answer to that better than anyone. We are here because we like helping people-"

"And being able to do something. Blah blah blah."

Sakura glared while Ino laughed.

"Just go home okay." Ino said with a smile before turning to her rounds.

Sighing Sakura knew she was right and finally headed home.

Walking out the sun started to warm the air around Sakura and all the other early birds.

Smiling to herself she started down the main ave stopping once in awhile to view a vendor or pick up something for home. Days like these made Sakura feel light and carefree, even after a week of working at the hospital.

Seeing the park up ahead she walked to the fountain, taking a seat near the cool water as it poured from a concrete fish's mouth. Children ran around her giggling as their parents chased after them with scowls.

She walked here everyday when she had time, whether it be on a lunch break or a day, off she enjoyed being there.

A balloon vendor hidden among the colorful balls walked up to her, "Balloon for the pretty lady."

"That's very kind, but no th-"

"Don't move or I put a hole in your side."

The vendor's voice was cold and demanding, completely different from his light demeanor seconds ago.

Sakura's green eyes widened from feeling a hard object thrust into her lower ribs.

"You are to walk with me. Do not make this difficult or others will be involved, and as a doctor you wouldn't want to be the reason for someone's pain. Would you?"

Sakura swallowed hard in response to his rhetorical question.

Any plan she could use to get away raced through her mind, but everyone of them left the possibility of a citizen fatality.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura's voice was level and calm while her heart beat against her chest.

"Don't worry you pretty mind over that, here comes a brat give it a balloon and then start walking."

Sakura complied picking out a purple balloon for a little girl with black hair tied in a braid. Smiling Sakura quickly handed over the balloon and rushed her away.

"Walk." The man's demand was pushed through clenched teeth, his patience were running thin.

Taking a deep breath Sakura began walking back towards the park entrance.

Thoughts raced through her mind

'Not to many people are here this early so no high casualty rate. I still need to be quick. This stops now.'

Before Sakura and her escort stepped onto the street sidewalk; she quickly elbowed the man in the throat making him stagger back a step while releasing the mass of balloons.

Turning fast on her heel Sakura grabbed the man's wrist holding the gun and squeezed until the weapon clanked to the hard ground. Pulling her arm back Sakura aimed her finishing blow to the man's nose to effectively knock him out. Before she could even start moving her fist forward a hand fisted her hair and covered her mouth.

Quickly rethinking her strategy she now had to account the second man.

'Shit this isn't good. Nobody is at this entrance of the park, nobody is around. I have to get out of this.'

The hand in her hair quickly wrapped around her torso limiting her options of defense.

"I said don't make this difficult." Her first attacker had finally regrouped himself enough to talk.

Sakura saw the opportunity to finally get away. Once man number one was close enough she placed her feet on his chest and pushed hard. The momentum from her actions caused all three of them to fall back. The man holding her hit the ground hard enough to let go, and she took off.

Sitting up she got ready to run, but stopped short when pain flared from her leg causing her to collapse.

Applying pressure to her wound she didn't hear her attackers until cool metal tapped her temple.

"For a doctor you ain't too smart." Both men laughed as Sakura clenched her teeth from both pain and anger.

"Morons shouldn't play with guns or reproduce but you do it anyways." A bored tone came from behind sakura the same moment the gun moved from her head.

Opening her eyes she found both men backing away slightly pure terror on their faces.

Looking around she could see herself encircled by a group of three men in dark suits all holding guns aimed at her attackers.

"Neji. Kiba. Check and tag them." The same voice from behind Sakura spoke in a demanding harsh tone.

Two men to her right walked over to secure the attackers. One had long dark hair with what she thought to be grey eyes. The second had strange red tattoos on his face and shaggy light brown hair.

Sakura was stunned watching as her attackers backed against a wall. After all the fighting she finally took in their features, they were twins.

"Naruto."

"Yea, yea bastard. Wouldn't want you pretty new suit to get all wrinkled."

"Keep it up I'll beat your ass into next week."

"Okay I'll remember that next time we train Sasuke."

Sakura was still watching her attackers as they were handcuffed and glared murder at her. She was so consumed in watching she didn't feel herself be lifted up off the ground, and cradled against warmth.

"Try taking deep breaths and closing your eyes to calm down."

Sakura's head whipped so fast around her cheek collided with a chin bone.

"Ouch."

"P-put me down!"

"Sorry no can do. You are going into shock. And aww you're so pretty-"

"I said out me down!" Sakura all but yelled at the bright blue eyed blonde holding her before slamming her elbow into his shoulder. The sudden action caused caused the blonde, Naruto, to release his hold.

Sakura hissed in pain once her weight lie on her leg, brushing it off she ran a few steps only to be foiled again.

A strong firm arm wrapped around her waist and took her feet off the ground, Sakura kicked and yelled at the person holding her against their muscled chest.

"Kick and scream all you want, we need you to come with us." The familiar bored voice spoke, his voice making Sakura still monetarily. She had yet to find out what or rather Sasuke looked like, all she knew was he sounded like a complete ass.

Walking a short distance with Sakura firmly in his grasp Sasuke rolled his eyes when she yelled some more.

"Like hell I'm going with you! I just almost got kidnapped by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there, and now just because you come helping me out I'm supposed to just follow your orders. Well guess what buddy I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know you or-"

Sasuke had plopped Sakura down on the grass making her stop talking. He reveled in the silence.

"Well guess what_ buddy_ you don't have a choice."

"Like hell I don't!" Sakura staggered onto her feet and turned to face the jerk so she could tear him a new one, but stopped.

Not just stopped talking but stopped as in all control over herself slammed into a wall.

Leaning against the iron park fence was the most attractive man Sakura had ever seen.

Black hair so dark it seems to be streaked with blue. Styled so that his hair stuck up slightly in the back while his bangs brushed across his forehead. Dark onyx eyes were shadowed momentarily as Sasuke bent his head down to remove his suit jacket and lit a cigarette. Rolling his dress shirt sleeves up to his forearms, Sakura noted his light colored skin. His build was athletic, not overly muscled or too thin.

"Keep you mouth open long enough I think I hear a fly coming." Sasuke's words sounded slightly amused and snapped Sakura back to reality.

"You're an ass." Sakura bit back sharply.

"So I've been told." Sasuke seemed bored with where the conversation was headed so he stood up away from the fence and continued to speak. "Think whatever your heart desires because honestly I don't care. It's not my job to make you like me, however it is my job to get you safely to your father-"

"No. I don't have a father, at not least since he thought it was cute to leave me and my mother behind." Sakura cut Sasuke off, her eyes lit with anger.

Turning to leave she rammed into another firm chest.

"I agree with you about Sasuke being an ass because he is, but we really need you to come with us. We will keep you safe from jerks like the two you had to deal with."

Sakura stared into light happy blue eyes while Naruto smiled and tried coaxing her to come.

Sakra shifted her weight to her bad leg and winched.

"Whoa there." Naruto steadied Sakura by the arm while helping her sit on the grass.

"I'm fine let go." Naruto did as Sakura asked while she removed her back pack.

Taking out a med kit Sakura cleaned the wound only to find it being a light graze, not even deep enough for stitches only a band aid.

Dressing her wound she broke the awkward silence that had come over them.

"So where did the others go?"

"Neji and Kiba took the two hostiles to a holding cell at our base." Naruto answered Sakura's question while standing next to her continually scanning the road.

"Holding cell? What do you guys even do?"

Naruto turned to open his mouth but was cut off by Sasuke.

"We are an elite group of bodyguards that work for high ranking targets like your father."

Naruto glared in Sasuke's direction for taking away his thunder.

Sakura stared out at the passing cars, the morning traffic had finally picked up.

"He's not my father as far as I'm concerned. In fact he's not even a man." Sakura's words were low but the two men standing near her heard them perfectly.

"Ms. Haruno-"

"Just Sakura."

Naruto hesitated, "Okay, um, Sakura. Sasuke and I are two of the best guards alive, we will protect you at all costs but you have to at least come to this one meeting. Your...um...the Minister only requests one verification of your safety. Then you can go back to your normal life."

Sakura bit her lip absorbing the information. She had no desire to ever see the man who created her again.

Minutes ticked by while Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of her waiting for either a complying answer or one that would involve aggressive action. Of course they wouldn't hurt her they would just have to get her in the car with effort.

"Fine."

Naruto visibly relaxed no being one for extra work, while Sasuke grunted before heading to the driver side of the black BMW.

Naruto helped Sakura stand before opening the back passenger door and climbing in himself.

The ride to upper east side was the longest thirty minutes of Sakura's life. It had been quiet except for Naruto's occasional stomach growl and complain about wanting ramen.

Sasuke pulled the BMW up along side a tall white building with tinted windows.

Sakura could only guess it was one of the many office buildings Prime Minister's used for work.

Huffing a sigh she stepped out of the car, Naruto standing straight and blank faced much like Sasuke.

Sakura shivered involuntarily, 'They're like robots.' Once the thought crossed her mind she frowned. She sort of wanted the smiling Naruto back, even Sasuke seemed even more unemotional than before.

The two men flanked Sakura as they stepped inside the large building.

The floors were white marble with specks red that glittered when light touched. Black leather couches scattered around the lobby, each paired with a glass end table. Sakura also noticed how a man in a black suit paired with dark sunglasses stood near every corner of the lobby. 'There inside wearing sunglasses? Very Men in Black.' Sakura's thoughts were quickly halted as the approached good elevator doors.

Sasuke pushed the elevator call button and Sakura heart started to race, she was getting anxious for a very bad reason.

Naruto noticed Sakura tense and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, turning slightly she saw him quickly smile.

If Sakura thought it had awkwardly quiet before in the elevator it was worse. No lame elevator music, no whispers, nothing except the trio breathing.

'I could never work here, who in their right mind enjoys total silence.' Sakura's brow creased at the thought.

Elevator came to a resting stop on the top fourth floor of the building.

Sakura clenched her shaking hands while trying to calm her crazed nerves.

Naruto and Sasuke opened two large cherry wood doors, revealing a large office with dark carpet and white walls.

Straight ahead of Sakura a large wooden desk lay before windows natural light poured into the room.

"Come stand before my desk child."

A deep throaty voice that Sakura could never forget about beckoned her inside. Forcing her legs to work she managed to get half way in the room and stopped.

Naruto and Sasuke stood back next to the doors with no intentions of leaving, especially when Sakura's entire form was slightly shaking without her notice. Both men agreed without words that they were staying with her until she left the office.

"You've grown up quite nicely, gifted with those green eyes." Sakura's father spoke while making his way in front of his desk, lazily leaning his hip against it. Her father was a short man with broad shoulders, over the years his drinking habits had finally caught up leaving him pudgie. His dark eyes contrasted with his light purple colored hair which was slicked back taming his unruly mane.

"You haven't changed a day except for the additional weight, tell me how is your liver doing?" Sakura's remark was dripping with sarcasm and hate. Her father seemed to tense at her words, while Sakura gripped onto the victory. Straightening to her full height which was the same as her father, Sakura looked evenly into cold eyes. She no longer would be intimidated.

"I'm not here to play games with you. In fact you owe me a favor." Mr. Haruno's words came out dull and bored sounding.

"I'm not doing anything for you. You're nothing but-"

"You're a doctor because of _me_. You're still alive because of_ me_." Mr. Haruno's voice was cold an authoritative cutting off Sakura's words. "Now that you have gotten quiet here is my proposition. I'm in the running for a higher governmental position and need good press to help boost my polls. From this moment on you are to attend every public event by my side and smile for cameras, once I have achieved my spot I will let crawl back to your pitiful life. For all I have done for you I accept this as my repayment."

"Go screw yourself. You haven't done a damn thing for me or mother my entire life. The only thing you ever gave us were drunk hits and words. All those years of taking each blow both mentally and physically you leaving was a blessing. My mother is dead because all the damage you created caused cancer._ I_ was the one who buried her. Not you. I am a doctor because of _my_ work. Not yours. I cannot stand you and I sure as hell will never forgive you. I was seventeen years old taking care of my mother who had no chance of surviving, but did you come? No, instead you played a God up here in your ivory tower. I owe you nothing!" Sakura's words were seething anger each word spoken had her advancing on her father. Green eyes burned with hate. By the time she was finished she was a foot from her father who was back against a glass window.

A crack sounded from Mr. Haruno slapping Sakura hard across the face.

Naruto went to take a step when Sasuke warned him against the decision.

"You have all those things because I have strings in high places. The only reason you're not buried in old medical bills is because I had most of them taken care of. Your ability to be one of the very few young doctors in Konoha to hold a high position is because I talked to the board." Once again Sakura was silent searching for any sign of a lie, but when she didn't find one she turned to leave.

"You act just like that unworthy woman you called a mother. She was-"

Before Mr. Haruno spoke another syllable Sakura whipped around and gripped his throat, pushing his against the glass.

"You listen here you swine. I will do your favor only because I want you out of my life entirely. You will not breathe another word about my mother, you do and I swear to any higher power listening I will be the death of you." Each word Sakura spoke was low and deadly her eyes were a dark green glaring into her father.

Webbing had formed on the glass behind her father because of the shear force he used against him.

After a moment of silence sakura released her hold and headed out, sick laughing was heard from her father before he spoke.

"Don't forget your new guards. Sasuke has been permanently assigned to you. Naruto will be available when I allow."

Sakura was breathing heavy by the time she punched the elevator call button.

"Sakura wait up!" Naruto was jogging down the hallway with Sasuke boredly walking behind.

Once the doors opened Sakura went inside sagging against the back wall with her eyes closed.

"You okay?"

"Does she look okay you idiot."

"Don't start Sasuke I'll drop you."

"Come at-"

"Enough!" Sakura loud demand silenced the metal box full of people. "Listen I'm going home and don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you guys around. I just want one day to be normal before I'm dropped into Hell." Sakura spoke lowly this time, words filled with defeat and exhaustion.

"We'll take ya Sakra." Naruto plastered on a big smile while helping her out to the car.

The ride was quiet again until Sasuke spoke.

"As guards we can't completely leave your side. I'll be stationed outside your apartment. Naruto has a previous engagement."

Sakura was done fighting for the day so she only sighed in reply.

Once Sakura climbed out of the car she didn't look back.

Naruto climbed out and back into another vehicle leaving Sasuke to lean back in the leather driver seat.

The sun had set a few hours ago and Sasuke still sat back again his seat. His suit jacket had been removed long ago, dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Smoke blew from his nose out the open window, it was his last cigarette and he was taking time to fully enjoy the nicotine.

One last pull from the cigarette and Sasuke flicked it away, sighing he decided now would be a good time to go check on his charge.

Stepping out of the car he stretched his tight sore muscles, before walking around the BMW and heading up the stairs to Sakura's small place.

Knocking twice Sasuke rolled back on his heels waiting for entrance, when it didn't come he knocked again. His patience started running thin so he tried the knob.

As if he had a magic touch to door swing open.

'Not even a full day and I'm already annoyed with this chick. Looks like I'll be teaching her basic door locking.'

Sasuke grappled his gun from it's holster and walked over the threshold. All the lights in the house seemed to be on.

The main entrance was a small hallway that opened up into a small living room, furnished with a couch and coffee table in front of a television.

To the side of the living room Sasuke noted the small kitchen. Walking past the joined kitchen and tv room Sasuke climbed a lone set of stairs, turning to the left to seeing a bathroom door left open. The end of the walkway opened to what Sasuke assumed to be her room.

The house was relatively bare except for basic furnishings, hinting towards Sakura working more than staying home.

Sasuke was about the head into the bedroom when a rustle from the bathroom caught his attention.

Poking his head into the open room there on the floor was his charge.

Pink hair fanned over the white tile floor while both her hands clutched desperately onto either a wine bottle or the toilet.

Sasuke studied Sakura's face that was pink from both crying and having drank three bottles of wine alone. Tears leaked from her eyes that were closed, concealing their rich green color. Her breathing was slow and even telling Sasuke she had long since passed out.

Holstering his gun Sasuke sighed, an elite bodyguard and he gets to babysit a drunk doctor. Perfect.

Kneeling down he cradled the pink haired woman to his chest before walking out to her room.

The bed was a light pink color highlighted with white pillows, placing her down softly Sasuke managed to get her under the covers.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled against her pillow before falling back asleep.

Sasuke smirked while walking out her room back down stairs.

Glancing a look at the clock it read 2:30 in the morning, Sasuke rubbed exhaustion from his eyes. He needed sleep. Going to the door he locked it and did one sweep of the house before settling on the couch.

An alarm clock sounded off in the distance making Sasuke peel his eyes open. A grumble was shortly followed by a smashing sound effectively making silence settle back into the apartment.

Loud footsteps made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sakura's hair was a mess her clothes wrinkled and a major headache to boot.

Clutching her temple she opened a kitchen cabinet that was more or less used to hold medication.

"Tylenol stored beside plates very unique storage." Sasuke's deep morning voice startled Sakura to the point she screamed loudly.

Sasuke's eyes squinted from the piercing sound. Sakura groaned after screaming, her head did not appreciate the loud sound.

"Don't creep up on me like that. Geese where did you even come from?" Sakura whispered her question before downing water and a pill.

"I came in last night to check on you-"

"You broke into my house?"

"No. Your carelessness left the door proactively wide open." Sasuke was scowling at Sakura for accusing him of breaking in.

"Okay okay I'm not capable of dealing with you right now. Wait did you sleep on my couch?"

"Yes. Seeing as you were passed out I couldn't leave." Sasuke sat at the small kitchen table while Sakura leaned against the counter.

"Since I don't know how long this unfavored situation is to last, please tell me what is going to change." Sakura's voice was still filled with sleep.

"Your very accepting of this." Sasuke sounded rather amused.

"I'm more easy going in the morning, add in a hang over and I'm very influential."

Sasuke smirked before closing his eyes and speaking. "As you know Naruto and I are your main two man team, it won't be often the idiot and I guard you. To put it simply you have to deal with me being around all the time, because I was appointed as your main guard."

Sakura tried her best to follow Sasuke's words through her clouded hung over mind.

"So what exactly does that mean?"

"For your safety and protection I will continually be by your side. I am one of the best at what I do."

"I can't believe I agreed to this. Out of everyone I get the self absorbed model who looks like a sex god." Sakura's eyes bulged after her mouth closed, being hungover shut off her filter and she just admitted her bodyguard was hot.

"Well now that I know your opinion of me do try and keep your hands off of me." Sasuke smirked fully enjoying Sakura's early morning malfunctions.

Sakura growled a 'shut up' before walking toward her shower.

A few moments passed before Sakura walked back down stairs feeling more sober and awake. She found Sasuke sitting where she left him earlier. "Shower is open if you want it."

"I figured we would stop by my place instead. I have a few things to pick up, seeing how I'll be staying here with you I need some clothes."

"Whoa wait. You're not seriously moving in?"

Sasuke nodded his head before heading to the door.

"Ms. Haruno the day is young. Shall we get going?"

"Your infuriating. Stop being such a smug jerk."

"Then stop being so annoying and get you ass in the car. How's that for you?" Sasuke spoke over his shoulder fully feeling Sakura glare into his back.


	2. Bathroom Story Time

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of Sasuke's apartment which looked more like one big house.

Blue-grey walls highlighted dark wood floors and black furniture. Floor to ceiling windows covered by white sheer curtains allowed some natural lighting.

Looking toward the kitchen Sakura noted it looked like something from a magazine. Black granite counters with white cupboards. State of the art appliances, some Sakura had never seen before.

"If you want to keep your mouth open at least don't drool on my floor."

Sakura snapped her jaw shut turning to glare at Sasuke who lazily stripped his coat off before working on his shirt buttons.

Sakura felt heat warm her cheeks when she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's smooth chest before finding the floor very interesting.

"Hn. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be a few minutes to pack and shower. Try not to wreck the place."

"I'm not a child, you act like I need a babysitter." Sakura voice was hinted with annoyance but refused to look up at Sasuke while he got comfortably naked in front of her.

"Then prove you can be a big girl and don't wreck my place." Sasuke's voice was bored but as he smiled down at Sakura he was quite amused. Dropping his shirt at her feet he watched while her body stiffened Sasuke was fully enjoying the awkwardness he was making.

Clenching her fists Sakra kept her eyes on the floor while turning away to the windows.

Sasuke passed Sakura a smirk she didn't see before soundlessly walking back to his bathroom.

'He's unbelievable! Not even a day with this guy and he is a total self absorbed jerk! And I act like a kid who hasn't seen a man without a shirt, ugh I'm an idiot.'

Sakura placed her warm forehead to the cool window pane and sighed. She had to admit Sasuke was one nice looking man, but she couldn't fuel the fantasy of a man like _him_ to ever give her a second glance. If she wasn't forced to be here Sasuke would probably waltz by nose held high.

'Why am I even thinking about this?'

Sakura shook her head to clear all thoughts and just watched as life 25 stories below the penthouse moved along.

Sasuke cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention.

Spinning on her heel Sakura took in the form of fresh from the shower Sasuke.

Dark blue jeans hung low on Sasuke's hips paired with dark brown army boots, Sasuke's still damp hair dripped into his tight grey tshirt. A black back pack slung over one shoulder while a white duffle bag rested by his feet.

Sakura swallowed hard taking in the sight before her.

'To think he's my bodyguard, wow he looks hot. I should say something.'

"What happened to the suit?"

Sasuke smirked before he opened his mouth using a cocky voice.

"Boyfriends don't wear suits if they want to look normal."

Sakura's eyes grew, "What?! No way!"

"Deal with it princess. If I have to be by you all the time then it's the best alibi."

"No way! You can be my new acquired um friend."

"You can throw a fit all you want but this is how I plan on succeeding at my job, besides it's not like the boyfriend position is filled. I've read your file I know all sorts of fun stuff about you." With a wink Sasuke enjoyed the sight of Sakura's eyes light with fire.

Out of all the women Sasuke had to work with Sakra was the only one to ever have a fighting attitude that made things fun. For the first time a woman didn't swoon and sigh his name like it was a prayer, to him Sakura was a unique fresh air.

"Listen here Uchiha...!"

Sakura's grew wide again as her brain made a connection she missed earlier.

Sasuke lifted a delicate eyebrow waiting for their bickering to continue.

"Holy crap you're an _Uchiha_." Sakura whispered as realization dawned on here just who Sasuke was.

Folding his arms over his chest Sasuke mentally cursed, 'Well guess here comes another fan girl. Damn.'

"An Uchiha."

"Yea, I know my last name get to the point." Sasuke's voice sounded irritated all playfulness wiped clean making Sakura stare at him confused.

A muscle ticked in Sasuke's jaw as Sakura looked evenly into onyx eyes.

"Make your point Haruno." Sasuke's voice was low lined with warning.

"You're the son of the wealthiest man in Konoha and your playing bodyguard. Why?" Sakura spoke slowly not wanting to cross a line, but seeing Sasuke eyes flash to a deeper black she knew the damage was done.

"That's not really your business Sakura."

"Seeing as you know all sorts of _fun _stuff about me I think it's only fair actually."

"Life isn't fair."

"Don't preach to me about something I already know! I'm in a screwed up deal with the devil himself."

"Sakura-"

"Forget it!" Heading to the door Sakura bit her lip to hold back tears. Her whole life was a mess now and Sasuke had the nerve to rub it in. 'Work will clear my head and make this all be a bad nightmare.'

Sasuke rubbed his jaw, 'Good work Uchiha way to let the family name ruin the morning. Now you have to chase down a girl. Fantastic.'

Sakura took several deep breaths before walking into her mentor's office, she was ready for the lecture about overworking but she needed this.

"Haruno I know you're out there come in." A strong feminine voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"How did-"

"Not important. What is important though is why you are here on your day off...again."

Sakura opened a large office door to find a busty blond looking straight at her with caramel colored eyes waiting for a response.

"I know you can always use extra help at the hospital Tsunade and I need a distraction from life."

Sakura had only ever said that sentence one other time to Tsunade and it was when her mother had just passed away, Sakura had begged for an apprenticeship to heal some of her hurt.

Tsunade looked mournfully into emerald eyes that had turned a darker green over the years.

Sakura had been dealt a bad hand of cards in life and Tsunade sympathized with her knowing exactly what pain and loss did to someone. Losing her little brother and fiancé had been the reason she slept in the bottom of whiskey bottles every night.

A clock ticked minutes by before Tsunade nodded her head allowing Sakura to take over rounds for the day.

Sighing heavily, Sakura said a quick thank you and left her teacher to continue paperwork.

Heading to her office Sakura shed her commoner cloths for scrubs, sneakers, and her white coat.

Passing a glance at the photo of mother she headed out to do rounds in the child wing. Whenever Sakura could she would visit the little kids hoping that when they got home they lived a happier life.

"Forehead what are you doing up here, aren't you supposed to be off today?"

Sakura turned to face none other than Ino.

"Didn't really want to stay cooped up in the apartment."

"That's great and all Pinky but you really need to take time off."

"Ino just for once let it be." Sakura's voice was hollow sounding edged with exhaustion, she was tired of fighting with people she just wanted to work.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino knew Sakura better than anyone and Sakura never sounded like this unless something was truly wrong.

"Like I said Ino just let it be. I'm checking rooms." Sakura didn't look back while she spoke and headed down the hall.

Sakura walked to the end of a lone hallway to find the one patient she really came to see, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had been in the hospital since she started working here, he was diagnosed with a long term illness that many said he wouldn't come back from but Sakura believed differently.

Sitting up in his white hospital bed Sakura took in Konohamaru's crazy dark hair and pair of green goggles he wore for emotional support.

Knocking lightly Konohamaru turned and smiled at Sakura while she came to sit beside him.

"Hello Konohamaru, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Sakura! I'm doing great I got to visit a few other kids today."

"Really? What did you do for fun?"

"Oh we got to play with these toy planes that-"

Konohamaru was interrupted when someone came running down the hall yelling his name.

Turning to find the mystery name caller Sakura's mouth dropped open as Naruto grasped the doorway while gasping for air.

"Konohamaru! So sorry I'm late. This crazy- Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura rubbed her temple trying to ward off an oncoming headache she just couldn't escape her new life situation.

"Whoa Naruto you know ? Oh that's so cool!" Konohamaru looked between Naruto and Sakura with excitement.

"I'll leave you and your guest alone for visit time." Sakura stood from her chair before Naruto spoke.

"Hey you don't gotta leave Sakura."

"No, it's best I do. I have other patients to see."

"Come on Sakura."

Naruto was full on pouting in front of Sakura making her body sag; she honestly didn't have any energy left to fight.

"Besides Sakura if you leave I'll have to text Sasuke and let him know where you ran off to. The bastard has been looking everywhere as for you, he's never lost a client before."

"Well then I guess it's score one for me. Listen I really do have to leave and check other patients." Sakura slid past Naruto as Konohamaru called out.

" did you know Naruto is the reason I wear these goggles? He's like my big brother always telling me to be strong. Please stay strong as well Dr. Haruno."

Sakura pasted a look from Konohamaru to Naruto.

After a moment of silence, "I will Konohamaru."

Shutting the door behind her silently Sakura smiled when Naruto and Konohamaru laughed and talked loudly.

Sakura had managed to stay busy all day effectively blocking out her home realty.

Leaning against a nurse station Sakura sighed and looked over paperwork.

"Dr. Haruno."

Looking up from a thick file Sakura noted a phone being presented to her. Slightly confused Sakura took the phone.

"You need to get your stuff and come outside _now. _No more games Sakura." Sasuke's voice was low and cold making Sakura cringe.

'A whole day of avoiding him, and now he finally figured out where to find me. Still; now I got him ticked off."

Sighing Sakura closed the patient file, "Listen Sasuke I don't have time for-"

"Either you come down here and get in this car or I physically do it for you." Sasuke's voice was teetering between annoyance and pissed off. "Your little game of hide and go seek ends _now_. Naruto finally called and told me where you were after we found your place burnt to the ground. So stop your shit and get down here in the next five minutes!"

Sasuke hung up the phone leaving Sakura shell shocked from his news.

Her house was gone.

Dropping the receiver Sakura sprinted to the nearest stairwell to descend the three floors in record time.

Rushing to the main entrance doors Sakura's eyes clashed with a _very _ticked off Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned against the BMW with arms crossed staring murder dead at her.

Stumbling out into the cool air Sakura waited with baited breath for Sasuke to speak, his entire frame was stiff and eyes seemed to glint red.

"Sasuke-"

"Get in." Sasuke moved fluidly to the driver side while Sakra silently climbed into the passenger side.

Sasuke steered the car out of the parking lot before speaking in a low tone.

"I understand you don't favor the way things are right now, but from now on you have to suck it up. No more running off on your own. If it wasn't for Naruto calling me earlier I almost thought you'd been taken ...or worse." Sasuke's knuckles whitened as he gripped the wheel tighter and sighed.

Sakura released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Sasuke sounded concerned about her.

Minutes of silence ticked by before Sasuke spoke again. "I didn't mean to snap earlier at you, I try to keep that life separate from my guard job."

"Why?" Sakura's voice was a whisper among the car engine.

"Sakura this is what I mean by keeping them separate. To put it simply I'm the son that didn't live up to expectations, and so I handle the Vice President position when needed; which is rare."

Silence filled the car while Sakura absorbed the new information, and decided to leave things alone Sasuke had his own problems just like she did. Somethings were just better left alone.

Sakura stared out the window when a street sign she knew too well went blurring by, "Sasuke don't go by the house."

"Don't you-"

"No."

Sasuke quickly turned down an alley and came back out heading away from whatever migt of been left of the house.

Tension filled the air when Sasuke parked the car after a few minutes of driving, people rushed to and from stores in the main market area.

Sasuke spoke lightly being careful with his words, "Sakura I know this is going to be hard but your- umm the Prime Minister has been notified about the situation. He has offered you shelter in his home-"

Sakura's voice cut off Sasuke her voice sounded broken barely above a whisper. "Please don't make me go to him. That man everyone idols is a waste of air, I agreed to be present with him. I cannot love with him, you don't know what he's like."

Sakura bit her lip and clenched her scrubs to hold back the flood of tears. Things kept getting worse, first it was her _father_ now she had nothing left to call her own. The entire apartment she made home was gone.

Sasuke swore when he smacked the stirring wheel making Sakra jump to look at him. Sasuke glared out the windshield, a muscle twitched along his jaw while he seemed deep in thought.

Before Sakura could even begin to wonder what was wrong Sasuke peeled the BMW into traffic.

"Sasuke! Holy crap slow down! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sakura's moment of earlier sadness was ripped into confused anger at Sasuke.

"Tell me why you hate your father. What did he do to you?." Sasuke's voice was authoritative.

"Why?"

"Do you want to go see your favorite person instead?"

"No." Sakura voice sounded like a growl, Sasuke's attitude was getting on her nerves.

"Exactly."

"Why do you care? You're job isn't to care remember." Sakura folded her arms over her chest she so wasn't having this talk.

"Listen I can pull some strings and get you to stay at my place or something, but you have to tell me why you're this way toward him." Sasuke's voice lowered.

"I'll tell you if you promise me I won't be staying with him, and that I can stay with you. Please." Sakura's voice was calm and pleading toward the end.

Sasuke agreed and made some quick calls while driving to his apartment. The ride was silent until Sasuke broke it, "Before we get to my place do you have any clothes?"

Sakura thought a moment before sighing, "No. The only clothes I have were the ones from this morning, but their at my office. I have cash on me just stop quick here at this store. I'll go grab some to hold me over until tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't argue while he parked and climbed out with Sakura entering a small boutique.

The store was small and empty except for a lone employee restocking the jeans.

"Oh hello! Let me know if you need anything." The storekeeper had a light voice.

"I could actually use your help, I'm also in a hurry."

"Oh well what can I do?"

"I need size 4 jeans. About four pairs will do."

"I'll get some from the back. Be right back take a look at some of our shirts while you wait." The storekeeper quickly eased to back room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura started looking at a few shirts.

Moments later the storekeeper returned with Sakura's jeans lying them on the check out counter as Sakura presented her four shirts of choice. The clothes we basic, just jeans and a few tshirts.

As the lady rang in the purchase she spoke," it's always so nice to see a boy help their girlfriend shop. You two are quite the couple."

Sasuke coughed while Sakura stiffened.

Quickly paying and rushing out the door Sakura caught a smirk riding on her drivers lips.

"What's got you all giggly Uchiha?" Sakura's voice was threatening.

"Just the fact that you now how proof that the whole fake relationship will be most believable." Sasuke voice was arrogant while the BMW purred to life. Sakura opened and shut her mouth trying to come up with a anything but fell short.

After reaching Sasuke's place he gave a quick tour before pointing her toward the bathroom to shower.

"You can keep your stuff in my room. I'll sleep out on the couch, the only time I'll go in there is for clothes." Sasuke sounded beyond bored while on the inside he was a little posses at himself.

Watching Sakura head to shower Sasuke thought over his pathetic idea.

'What the hell was I thinking! Never have I let a client stay here, and now I'm sleeping on my own damn couch?" Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose while pacing the living room.

"Um Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was cautious afraid to disturb the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed while looking at Sakura and felt his breathing stall.

Sakura's hair was slightly damp wearing a low cut blue shirt with tight skinny jeans that hugged her body in the best ways.

Simple clothes but to Sasuke she made them look like a fashion statement. Swallowing hard Sasuke mentally made sure to keep a stoic expression.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I know I've been a pain making your job harder."

Sasuke didn't trust his voice so he settled for nodding. 'She's just a client get your shit together Uchiha.'

Sitting on one of his leather chairs Sasuke slid down into the cushions letting his long legs stretch out, Sakura sat with her feet curled under her on the couch.

Moments of silence filled the room before Sakura broker it with a calm flat voice.

"He used to beat us."

Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura's direction to see her staring out the windows. Sitting up slightly Sasuke waited for her to continue freely.

"He'd come home so drunk almost every night and just start a session. Mom always tried to keep the angry attention on her taking his hits so I wouldn't have to deal with them, but it didn't really work. I remember one time he started after mom and I snapped. I was only seven, but I ran up to my father and with all the fight I had I punched him in the head. Mom had freaked out telling my father to stop, but it was too late he slapped her into unconsciousness before he turned onto me. For the last year he lived with us it was me and him throwing hits, I kept him away from mom by just entertaining his boxing game. One day he never came home, we waited a week before figuring he had left. Mom and I kept living never once missing him then she got sick and...you know the rest."

Sakura had told her story while avoiding eye contact using a dead flat voice, reviving the dead memories was painful but Sasuke wanted to know.

Sasuke sat with his elbows resting on his knees never making a sound as he took in the information.

Sakura had enough silence and moved to stand when Sasuke finally spoke, "The reason you were attacked yesterday, it's because no one ever knew you even existed. Word managed to get out. You're whatever you want to call him rushed to have you found first. He managed to keep you a secret all these years."

Sakura stood frozen before turning back to look at Sasuke as he continued.

"You're going to get a lot of attention both good and bad. I'm taking you've never shared that story with anyone and as your guard I won't either. Things are going to get rough so stay with me Sakura, I'll keep you safe. Even if it means keeping you safe from the man who put you here." Sasuke voice was even as he stared into jade eyes making her a promise he swore to take to the grave.

Sakura was lost for words but managed a nod before walking quickly to the bathroom.

Sasuke knew what she was heading to do and made no move to stop her. He didn't blame her, he knew what it felt like to have a shit deal of life. Sometimes you just needed to be alone.

Shutting the bathroom door Sakura slid to the cold black tile flooring next to the tub. The large bathroom echoed her attempt at silent sobs, hot tears raced down her cheeks.

She and her mother had been one big secret, the reality of why she was now even further into hell came crashing down. Her life was completely fucked up because her father kept her hidden.

Sakura didn't know when the tears had stopped or why the white ceiling seemed so interesting, but there she was sitting on a bathroom floor looking up feeling numb as ever.

"You want some food?" Sasuke was leaning against the now open door frame taking in how wrecked his charge looked.

Silence was Sasuke's answer before he sighed and pushed off the wall and into the room.

Sitting down beside Sakura, Sasuke hung his hands between bent knees and following Sakura's line of view. The two sat there staring at a perfect white ceiling while Sasuke spoke.

"My father has looked at me like some sort of weakling who's never good enough and never will be. My entire life has been spent trying to please a man who worships my brother Itachi. I tried for so long to get his approval before I finally said fuck it. Once I finally let go I found myself and became the best at what I do. I might work for my father but it's only because my mother said I still was their son, and so when Itachi decides he wants a day off I take over." Sasuke shut his eyes sighing loudly, never had he told someone his story not even Naruto his brother in arms knew.

"Do you hate them?" Sakura's voice cracked and sounded hollow.

"No. I never saw anything as Itachi's fault we are still brothers and we have that bond. My mother has and still does love me, but my father and I still don't see eye to eye." Sasuke stretched out his long legs on the floor waiting in silence.

"Why did you tell me that? It's not my business remember?" Sakura turned her head to stare at Sasuke from the side, taking in his dark hair and sharp features.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in silence before Sasuke rubbed his jaw, "Listen I want this job as your guard to go as easily as possible, I want you to feel comfortable around me. Like I said before we have to make the public believe we are a thing-"

"Sasuke that's not what I asked."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright listen, what I shared with you can never leave this room. I will keep your life story quiet, I'm just asking you do the same."

Sasuke got up as he finished but stopped short when Sakura hand wrapped around his wrist. Green bloodshot eyes clashed with dark onyx.

"Thank you Sasuke." A small smile was directed to Sasuke who seemed taken aback before recovering with a quick grunt and shrug.

"Dinner is getting cold."

"And just like that the mighty Uchiha resurfaces."

"You eating or not you annoying woman." Sasuke didn't look back to see Sakura climbing to her feet while she shook her head.

'Sasuke might be an Uchiha but I'm the Prime Minister's kid. Things could be easier between us.'

* * *

**Alright Y'all These last two chapters have been slow and I apologize next chapter is guna have some action involving shots fired and public appearances for Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Review and comment thoughts/feelings. **

**Love hearing from the fans gives me some boosted writing confidence. Until Next Chapter Laters...**


	3. Rule Number One

Sakura was woken by the sound of her phone vibrating to life on Sasuke's bed side table.

Groaning a hello Sakura answered the phone to have her blonde friend Ino scream through the receiver.

"Don't groan at me Haruno! Holy shit where you are!? Oh crap your house and then you left in a rush at work and-"

"Ino calm down."

"Calm down?! Sakura you don't have a house. Where did you stay last night?! That's it I'm come to get you and you can stay with me and Shika-"

"Ino seriously calm down. I'm fine. Besides I'm at Sasuke's he leant me his bed."

Dead silence passed through the phone and Sakura's mind finally caught up to her mouth making her rush to clarify.

"Ino that's not what I meant-"

"Who's Sasuke? Was he good?"

"Oh for the love- Ino listen you're taking things way wrong. Sasuke and I aren't a thing or do stuff he's my bodyguard and... never mind this is way too complicated over the phone in the morning." Sakura huffed a sigh wanting to restart the entire morning, even if she had only been up for ten minutes.

"Listen here forehead you have dirt and as your BFF I am entitled to know what's going on! I have to start my shift at noon so that gives you three hours to get up on your day off and come meet me for coffee. No excuses. Love ya!" Ino quickly ended the call leaving no room for argument and Sakura groaned.

Tossing her phone on the hardwood floor Sakura grumbled as she climbed from under the warm silken sheets. Sasuke's bed had been the best night sleep she ever got and now she had to leave it behind.

Looking around the room Sakura actually took in Sasuke's style. The large king bed was draped with black silken sheets, the bed frame had four gold posts that made it seem for royalty. Bed side tables and a few small dressers made of cherry wood were placed around the room was massive with deep red painted walls. Sasuke didn't have many decorations, but above his bed was a large hand painting of what Sakura thought looked like a dark archangel.

Finally stretching and digging her toes in a lusciously soft dark carpet Sakura went to use Sasuke's guest bathroom, sure he had his attached to his bedroom but that seemed weird.

Grabbing her clothes Sakura quickly made it to the bathroom and started the shower which immediately poured out scolding hot water. Climbing under the spray Sakura quickly got clean and climbed out, knowing if she took her time she'd never leave that amazing shower.

Putting on jeans and a lite purple side shoulder shirt she bought yesterday Sakura slipped into her work sneakers before stepping out of the bathroom.

Tip toeing down the hardwood hallway Sakura mentally checked that she had her phone and cash in her back pocket. Glancing at the clock Sasuke had in his kitchen it read 8:47.

The shifting of leather caught her attention reminding her that Sasuke was laying on his couch.

Being as quiet as she humanly could Sakura slipped behind the sleeping Sasuke. Looking over the couch back she saw the man who she was going to run from a second time. Sasuke was facing away from her, one arm dangled off the edge while the other curled under his head. His expression was completely calm while his chest rose and fell.

Sakura didn't need a repeat of bad behavior so she back peddled to the kitchen to leave a note.

Morning Sasuke. I went to meet up with a friend and didn't want to wake you, I have my phone so call if you need to. Hopefully this note is better than me just leaving.

~Sakura

Smiling to herself Sakura quickly made it to the door and headed to meet Ino.

By the time Sakura had gotten to the cafe she saw Ino already sitting at an outside table with two hot cups.

Long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that cascaded down a white lab coat. Purple scrubs highlighted blue eyes that were outlined with eyeliner.

"There you are!" Ino smiled brightly at Sakura who gratefully took the hot tea.

"Thanks for getting me tea. It was mission impossible to get here."

"Okay forehead you have dirt."

"Ino it's not really stuff I'm allowed to share or want to for that matter. If you want to know why I was at a man's place well it's because I don't have a house."

"Oh quit the crap Haruno tell who this Sasuke fellow is. I can understand if someone lends their bed to a new homeless person but you said bodyguard."

"Well I didn't mean bodyguard I-"

"Whoa that guy is sexy." Ino was looking behind Sakura as she interrupted.

"Ino you wanted this information at least pay attention." Sakura turned around to search the crowd but found no one decent.

"He stepped into a shop. Anyways you were saying."

"I said I didn't mean bodyguard I meant-"

"Boyfriend." A deep voice cut Sakura off and her whole body tensed, she knew who was behind her.

Ino looked absolutely shocked and was trying to make a connection between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke. Looks like you found me easily this time."

"Yes, well someone has to keep an eye on you."

"You don't have to be my babysitter."

"Then don't be annoying and run off I wouldn't have to be."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort when Sasuke cut her off and introduced himself to Ino.

Silence passed over the trio as Ino let her mouth drop open.

"You're dating an Uchiha!?"

People around them turned to look at the table as Sasuke tensed. Chit chat that involved the Uchiha name was heard from different people.

"Ino shhh you need to lower your voice."

"Forehead this is huge! I mean I'm so happy you found a man but oh wow this is incredible. I have to tell-"

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled in unison.

"Why not?"

"I'm not one to have my life status plastered into everyone's knowledge. You're the social person of this friendship Ino Pig remember."

"Oh come on Sakura! This is big for you. I know you aren't one to be the center of attention but-"

"People will know on their own soon enough. Give it a little more time and word will get out."

Sakura and Ino stared wide eyed at Sasuke who leaned back in his chair.

"Sakura I don't blame you if you tell her what's really going on but she has to keep quiet." Sasuke he leaned up to Sakura's ear to whisper. The heat from his words tickled her ear and made her body warmer.

Swallowing hard Sakura steadied herself for the longest discussion of her life.

"Ino what I'm about to share with you does not leave this table. You can't even tell Shika."

"Sakura are you in trouble?" Ino's voice was serious as her eyes searched Sakura for the truth.

"No and yes."

Taking another breath Sakura leaned on the table as Sasuke excused himself to get his own cup of tea. Starting from the beginning Sakura retold everything only leaving out Sasuke as her bodyguard as Ino sat there in shock. Sasuke watched people looking for anything strange and wondering why Sakura kept him in her story as her boyfriend instead of being honest. Even with numerous people around Sakura told the story so lowly that no one just passing by heard the details.

When Sakura finally sat back in her chair she wasn't interested in her tea anymore just waiting for Ino's onslaught of questioning. Storytelling had reminded Sakura once again of her cruel situation but she felt lighter having someone not involved she could go to.

"Only one question I have is what happens now?"

Moments passed before Sakura looked out at the passing cars and responded.

"I don't know Ino."

Sasuke played with his empty cup while speaking.

"The community will eventually find out. The media with find a leak or someone will willingly tell stories. Like I said it's going to get rough. I've dealt with this my whole life I know how they can be vicious. On the flip side your father is also a factor. Either way you are going to be famous real quick once word is out."

Sakura heaved a sigh at Sasuke's words and looked at Ino who was staring right back.

"Well I won't be telling anyone anything but if you ever need something Sakura I'm here. I don't mean to cut us short but it looks like I'm about fifteen minutes late."

"Oh crap I'm sorry Ino."

"Pfft don't worry about it you and I both know no one cares when we're late. Later you two!"

Ino waved goodbye and walked away leaving Sakura and Sasuke to sit quietly before Sasuke broke it a cocky smirk on his lips.

"So looks like you finally agree with me about the whole boyfriend story working."

"Oh shut it Uchiha." Sakura bite back a retort before getting up to leave the egotistical man in the streets alone.

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the street passing time in silence, but fully enjoying the weather while the sun bathed the town in warmth.

Sakura had her hands knitted behind her back while staring up at a glass skyscraper that had black tinted windows that sparkled differently from the other buildings. Being truly in awe of such a beautifully taunting building Sakura was caught off guard when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Sasuke wait! That building is so unique don't you agree? I mean I wonder what person decided to have a black glass building, it contrasts with all the other plain colors." Sakura spoke while trying to unlatch Sasuke's grip.

"Sure I'll agree it stands out but when you know the place better than your own home the novelty wears off." Sasuke was annoyed that out of all the sights they had seen Sakura was fascinated by his family company.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it can't be that bad."

Sasuke opened his mouth for a cocky reply when his phone vibrated from his back pocket. Stopping at a busy intersection Sasuke released Sakura's hand and answered his phone.

"Uchiha...yes sir...sir Ms. Haruno needs more time-...no sir...fine we shall be there in ten sir." Ending the call Sasuke exhaled heavily through his nose, annoyance had a muscle ticking in his jaw.

Sakura had been watching Sasuke the entire time and once her name was mentioned she was even more interested, but looking at Sasuke told her not to push for information.

"Looks like things are progressing faster than I anticipated. Sakura it's time you go shopping."

"What? You get off the phone sounding rather annoyed and you're first thing to say is I'm going shopping?" Sakura was beyond confused. Was Sasuke a hater of shopping or what was the phone call really about?

Sakura opened her mouth to voice her question when Sasuke reclaimed his grip on her wrist and drug her across the road.

"Sasuke we have been walking for like twenty blocks! Let go of my wrist already I am capable of walking! Stop being such an ass, seriously you were actually civil five minutes ago then you get a call and turn into Prince Asshole!"

Sasuke ignored the strange looks Sakura was creating from passersby, and kept his trudge forward even lengthening his strides to make Sakura practically run on purpose.

By the time they reached their destination Sakura had sweat beading her forehead while glaring death at a smirking cool Uchiha.

"What's wrong short stuff?"

"Oh go fu-"

"Don't finish that sentence. And you've got a potty mouth." Sasuke glared lightly at his charge before motioning Sakura into a boutique.

"What are we doing here? I can't exactly afford jeans that are probably made from children's tears. I may be a doctor but I have a tight budget."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, waiting for the owner to finally take Sakura and get her prepped.

"Oh Sasuke!"

Speak of the devil here came the owner. A tall busty woman came walking from a rack of clothing, long dark hair flowed behind her. Sakura felt her insecurity surge taking in the female who was dressed in a purple turtle neck shirt with a black pencil skirt and heels.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled on his heels before plopping down onto one of the black leather couches that were scattered throughout the store.

"We'll it's good to know you still haven't learned how to introduce people."

Sakura was shocked at the soft voice the lady had, with her high end boutique Sakura was expecting a cocky rich attitude.

"Hinata you're the best at female appeal for this situation, besides Naruto is the one who told the Minister to have us come here."

"Wow I don't think I've ever heard you say his name so casually. Usually it's dobe or moron." Sakura watched as Sasuke and Hinata talked casually.

"Anyways you can sit here while I take my new client to get prepped."

"Excuse me? And I'm Sakura."

"Oh we'll then Sakura, I'm Hinata I've been chosen to be your personal make up, hair, and clothing designer. "

"I can't afford this." Sakura was shaking her head and backing to the door when Sasuke sighed and talked in a bored tone.

"The Prime Minister has decided to move his public speech to next week at an annual dinner. So basically Hinata is got the next few hours to get you ready for your first high class dinner party. So do behave so I can sit here and nap."

Sakura was ready to panic when Hinata placed a hand on her arm softly and spoke, "Sakura I know that this is all new to you, but from personal experience I can just say Sasuke and Naruto if he's working will be right with you. My advice is just trust your guard."

Sakura bit her lip and allowed Hinata to guide her further into clothing and material that was for a life of wealthy.

Sasuke watched the form of Sakura disappear into a back changing area while pulling out his buzzing phone.

"Uchiha."

"Always so one worded Sasuke. Mother did teach us words for a reason it's called communication."

"Well Itachi if you have only called for harassment on your little brother I sadly lack the time. I'm on guard duty at the moment."

"Wouldn't want to keep you from the pink ball of fun you recently acquired then. However I do have some news for you."

"Yea? What would that be? You coming out of the closet?"

"No smart ass actually father has recently let go of the reigns and it is now just me owning the company. He signed an agreement to retire everything and all his duties. Basically little brother the VP position is now waiting for you to move in to it. I'll need you in here to take office ASAP I've taken into account your current charge, Sakura, I believe I read is the new girl you watch. Anyways you may finish your current objective with her while taking partial time for the company but any time after being a guard is now solely your hobby. The details with your hire bosses has been handled. Be warned brother the paparazzi will be looking for the family VP story so getting the Primes daughter mixed in only makes their job easier. Careful. Oh got to go Sasuke I have another call."

Itachi hung up leaving Sasuke slightly shocked and annoyed. Not only was he a full time VP but had the damn paparazzi following him again on top of Sakura. Looked like he and Sakura were about to become the couple to watch.

That thought alone had a headache storming.

Sakura walked back to Sasuke after confirming her address for delivery for the clothes. Sasuke sat in the same place with a murderous glare plastered onto the adjacent wall.

"What's wrong the stick up you crack get lost?" Sakura's laugh died slowly when Sasuke looked at her and updated her on his little phone call.

Turning on her heel she said nothing, her level of happiness dove to the floor.

Once outside Sasuke grabbed her forearm to stop her pointless walking.

"Don't just go walking off. Besides what's got you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Sakura looked into dark eyes. A feeling of sadness was eating away at her. Sakura yearned to tell Sasuke that she didn't want him to leave but he was just doing a job. That's all she was. A job….right?

Shaking her head she bit her lip and spoke,

"Nothing really you'll go off to be the VP with your brother and do great things. Now you can be the man you always wanted to be."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before squinting.

"That's it you think I'm leaving you. Sakura I'm not leaving until you return to a normal life. I promised I'd be here for you and I don't cross my word."

"Oh save the crap Sasuke you got what you've always wanted just go and be happy."

"I am happy. Right now as a guard I'm doing what I do best. Pushing numbers is the damn hobby, having those things switched is a little tedious. You're not getting rid of me yet pinky."

"Says the-"

"Shit."

"Wha-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura arm to walk into another store but a group of people came closing in. The paparazzi had found their prey and were closing in.

Sasuke swore again. They were blocked at both ends the only way to go was across the street.

Stepping off the curb lights started flashing as the herd of people ran to catch a photo. Sakura pieced together the ensuing chaos and Sasuke and Sakura dove through moving traffic. Running down an alley they came out beside a theatre. The sound of a stampede sounded of narrow alley walls. Sakura drank in a lungful of air as Sasuke liked barely winded. Grabbing into her arm again the couple ran down a sidewalk weaving between citizens. Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her flush against his front as they tried leaning on a wall as people passed. Sasuke was betting this would be the best way to ditch their entourage.

"Look over here!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked across the street to find a lone man snapping a perfect picture of them holding one another before jumping into a cab and tearing away.

Sasuke swore a few creative words before slamming a hand into a brick wall. Blood dripped to the ground as Sakura watched stunned horror as Sasuke's body sang with tension.

"Sasuke?" Sakura dared to draw his attention and cringed when his eyes met hers. Green clashes with eyes tinged with what looked like red rage. Blinking the red vanished from Sasuke's iris it seemed as he took it the sight of his bleeding hand.

"Five bucks says we are on the news in two hours." Sasuke's voice was sarcastic because he knew he was right.

His whole life he ran and hid, at a young age he knew the time for a story to post. Having bored them by his early teen years he had lived in some peace. Now with Sakura he was back to being on the map. Looked like he was going to live the spot lite life right along with his charge. The thought had him laughing. Ironic how you spend time running away when it all just catches up anyways.

"Let's just get you home so I can wrap that hand. Hopefully nothing's broken."

"It's not. Let's go. Cab!"

Sasuke winced slightly as Sakura dabbed at his hand with rubbing alcohol. Nothing had been broken like he thought but he had scraped his knuckles raw.

Picking up gauze Sakura spoke, "That was crazy. Is there going to always be a mob of people?"

"Unfortunately."

Sakura mentally sagged at the revelation. Could this really be her new life? Would she ever be able to be in true peace again after all of this? And Sasuke….

Shaking her head to stop her course of thought.

She mentally yelled at herself, _"Sasuke is doing his job, I don't mean anything. After all of this he will go onto be the great millionaire who looks down at people like me."_

Sasuke pulled his wrapped hand away when Sakura had stopped and seemed to wander into her thoughts.

Getting up Sasuke let Sakura think while he ventured to the kitchen to retrieve two wine flutes and a bottle of expensive white wine he had been saving for a while. There was nothing to celebrate but after running around the city and their lives being dealt more shit cards he felt they deserved it.

Quickly popping the cork and pouring two glasses he sauntered back to the couch where Sakura was still lost in the world of her conscious.

Nudging her shoulder with the glass she absentmindedly took the cool beverage and drank, it took a moment for her to process the tinge of burning alcohol. Turing to look at Sasuke she watched him sip his own drink while fishing around for his cigarettes and lighting one.

"Those things will rob you of your sex appeal and before you know it women will run from your looks instead of flock." Sakura spoke while lightly giggling.

Sasuke too another pull from the stick before replying, "I know. It's exactly why I do it."

"Tired of your own genes?"

"Exhausted." Sasuke actually laughed slightly.

The two sat talking about nothing in particular while the wine bottle slowly emptied, by the time it was gone both felt warmer and light headed.

Sakura listened intently to Sasuke's story about being a guard. He had started at sixteen and was named the best marksmen in the corps. Sakura was in awe even more as Sasuke let the alcohol take control over his mouth and he opened up.

He was breaking a number of rules by opening up and getting cozy with his charge yet he didn't have the faith to care, and that though wormed into his mind and sat there. Sakura was working her way past years of barriers he had built to protect himself, and it unnerved him.

Adjusting in his spot he swallowed hard as facts blurred together, he couldn't let her get close. _"For her own safety I need to remember this is a job, and I can't risk things being fogged up by my own desires. Besides what if she belongs to someone else?"_

Sasuke stood up at that thought and gathered the empty bottle walking to the kitchen, Sakura had fallen asleep ten minutes ago.

The thought that he might not be able to have what he wanted boiled his blood.

Uchiha's got what they wanted whether through force or whatever means, and because Sakura was his charge she came wrapped in yellow caution tape.

**Rule number one**** of the guard corps: ****Never**** mix pleasure with work.**

Slamming the bottle onto the counter the glass cracked from shear force, Sakura jolted awake.

"Sasuke?"

"You should get to bed."

Sakura was stunned by his arctic voice and cold demeanor, they had fun and now he acted so distant. Standing she walked over to him as he leaned against the counter his hands gripping the counter so hard his muscles were sprang tight.

"Sasuke are-"

"Sakura. Bed."

Flinching from his simple command tears stung. Did she do something wrong?

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke turned to stare dead into green eyes that held such confused sadness. Sasuke mentally hated himself in that moment, because he put that sadness in her eyes when more than anything he wanted to take all her pain away.

Biting back hot tears Sakura turned and walked back to her barrowed room, shutting the door and sinking to the floor.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He didn't want to be the cold monster he knew he could be, but she was better at arm's length. He could do his job and protect her that way. Mentally trying to reassure himself it was better this way he sank into a kitchen chair and grabbed another bottle. This time however he drank bourbon.


	4. Smile for the Cameras and Hide Your Pain

Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette while standing outside the hospital entrance waiting for Sakura to finally get done with her small shift.

Thinking about how today had gone from bad to worse within a few hours had Sasuke groaning with annoyance. Waking up with a slight headache was nothing compared to seeing Sakura act completely closed off and ignoring him like a child. The thought had Sasuke throwing his cigarette down while stomping it out.

Automatic doors slid open as the pink haired woman herself walked outside and towards the car without so much as a glance at Sasuke.

Sakura knew she was acting small but she didn't care. Last night after sheading more tears than necessary she came to the conclusion that if Sasuke was going to be cold than so would she.

Tension rode the air between the couple as Sasuke maneuvered the BMW through highway traffic. Both knew that acting so distant was wrong, but both also had their own different reason as to why.

Sasuke pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building letting the door man open Sakura's door.

"I have business to take care of. Don't wait up." Sasuke glared out the windshield keeping his voice as calm as possible.

Sakura replied with a bored reply, "Wasn't planning too."

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel harder, he hated this game of wills but it was out of his hands.

Work had to come before own desire.

Sakura stepped from the car without a backwards glance, her heels clicked against cement towards the building while just below the surface anger burned.

Four Hours Later

Sakura sat on a couch reading medical files she had carried home after her meeting. Hearing the door open Sakura resisted the urge to look at Sasuke as he stepped inside hanging his black blazer.

"Thought you weren't going to wait up Sakura."

"I have a job to do just like you Sasuke, only difference is I don't have the luxury to leave it at work." Sakura snapped back her retort without lifting her eyes from a report.

Sasuke once again hated the new trail they had taken, but kept telling himself it was best.

"Just so you know you are a shitty fake boyfriend. I don't know what happened or what I did to you last night but I hope this makes you happy." Sakura finally glared up at dark eyes.

Silence echoed though the room.

Sakura shot up from the couch with her files and walked toward the bedroom.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why?"

"Sakura it's my job to keep you safe-"

Sakura pushed out a broken laugh, "Yea Sasuke I'm your job. God forbid we actually enjoy each other's company or that you act human."

Sasuke stood silent avoiding her gaze.

Sakura shook her head, "I feel bad for you Sasuke. You felt, no, you feel something yet you stand there using your job as an excuse to push people away. To push _me_ away."

"I can't afford to make a mistake."

"So that it. I'm a mistake." Sakura felt blindsided. "Well fine then Sasuke. I'll play my part like a good child and let you be. Foolish of me to even believe we could push past this being about business or that we could be friends." _Or more _Sakura added silently in her mind.

Sasuke remained silent not trusting his mind and mouth to lie and say it was better to act their parts in public and stay strangers under the same roof. Honestly he wanted to ignore the rules and take what he wanted and had at some point mentally claimed.

Sakura brushed past him whispering a few last words, "Those guardian rules control your life Sasuke and I pity your lack of freedom."

Sasuke tensed at the poisonous truth she spoke.

Days had crawled by as the two painted on smiles for the outside world that had become fascinated by the new famous couple, while in private they separated themselves to different rooms.

Sakura had stopped going to the hospital for fear of the press mobbing her, while Sasuke had taken more time up at the office to further distant himself from temptation that was Sakura. Naruto had to take up more of Sasuke's guard shifts making the blonde more curious at the void growing between the two. Returning to the apartment was the only time Sasuke would breathe the same air as Sakura and the thought had him gritting teeth.

Sakura stood in front of a dressing room mirror at Hinata's store looking at herself letting her mind wander to Sasuke and how the further he tried to drift the more she wanted to be near him.

"Sakura how does the dress fit? I sent Naruto on lunch run you can come out."

Stepping from the dressing room Sakura watched Hinata smile at her.

"It looks great on you."

Hinata had created a beautiful floor length royal purple strapless dress with an open back with a slit up her thigh showcasing her long toned legs.

"Hold still." Hinata grabbed a few hair pins before quickly pinning pink locks into a loose bun with random strands framing her face.

"There, you look perfect like a queen." Hinata smiled sweetly as Sakura took in her appearance as Naruto came rummaging in.

"Oi I bought some ramen I hope miso-Whoa Sakura you look awesome!" Naruto gawked at the transformed woman.

"Just the makeup and we will have you on your way."

Sakura felt her heart thunder in her chest this was the first time she would endure the press not only for the first official time but without Sasuke. He had said he'd be with her through this chaos and yet she sat in the limo alone. Bile rose in her throat as she thought back on her recent meeting with her father.

_Sakura sat in front of her father's desk as he finished up a call, Naruto stood by the doors stoic like the first time but without Sasuke at his flank._

_"__Well child it seems you are more civil this time."_

_Sakura bit her tongue to hold in her smart retort._

_"__Tomorrow you will attend the speech at my side and smile for the cameras. I understand Sasuke has moved into his role as VP, it's a shame to know my shameful offspring can run away one of the best agents I have. Since he won't be attending or working as a guard I have ordered that tomorrow evening you move into my household and continue with our agreement. Remember your place tomorrow. Because of you I have suffered enough a loss, Sasuke was the best and your connection with him was a disgrace. Thinking you could charm him and look what happened he ran away, you are to be alone Sakura no one will ever actually care for you. You may have my genes but just think people only see you as MY child. Nothing more."_

Sakura swallowed hard. Sasuke had been her small salvation but now that he had all but left her behind she had to face the brutal reality. After tonight she would be damned to a life controlled by her father, she knew he would rip away all freedoms and it was ultimately her own doing. _"If I hadn't tried to be more than just a client for Sasuke to watch over maybe it would be different….Maybe he wouldn't have ran to the company. I'm such a fool."_ Sakura blinked back burning bears as the limo slowed to a stop.

The yelling of a crowd drew her attention. Outside, past her metal barrier people blurred together with flashing lights along a red carpet leading the Minister's house where the speech dinner would commence. Taking a deep breath a valet opened her door taking away her only shield against the impending future.

A hand came into her line of view and Sakura looked up to see the owner and felt the air rush from her lungs. Standing in a black suit and purple tie matching her dress Sasuke stared steadily at her.

"You look beautiful Ms. Haruno, let me help you from the limo."

Sasuke's voice was low but still heard above the roaring crowd, the sound sent heat running through Sakura's veins like it always did.

Placing her small hand into his large calloused one Sakura let herself be numbly pulled into his side. Sasuke rested a hand against her exposed middle back and the contact had her skin ablaze and adrenaline running rampant.

Finding her voice, "I thought you weren't coming. I thought you were done with-"

"Sakura, I made you a promise I intended to keep. Besides I wasn't about to let_ him_ touch you ever again."

"But you left. Sasuke I'm moving out, I have to." Sakura spoke the words as tears stung her eyes once again, saying the words made the pain too real.

"If I told you everything your father said yesterday was a lie what would you say?" Sasuke peeked down at Sakura as they stopped to pose for a few moments before moving a few feet.

"I would ask what you meant."

"The Prime Minister was too quick to check off my absence for my new VP position and believed it permanent. However, I will be taking back my guard position from Naruto as of right now. You are my responsibility and I intend to take care of you and keep my word."

Sakura was truly smiling as Sasuke spoke but it suddenly died and she pulled from his hold. Grabbing her dress Sakura ran up the stairs inside the Prime Minister's mansion leaving Sasuke and the press confused.

Sakura gripped the bathroom marble sink as the world swam, Sasuke was back but still saw her only an objective. "_You may have my genes but just think people only see you as MY child. Nothing more."_ Sakura let the words float in her mind acknowledging his truth. She was nothing and no one, yet she had held onto the possibility that Sasuke actually cared. That he might have seen past her blood connection.

Standing in the bathroom a while longer Sakura looked at her own reflection and for the first time saw the daughter of a Prime Minister. A woman doomed to hide behind a looming shadow of lies, never knowing a real life or love.

"I hope you realize the mirror will never talk back." Sasuke stood against the door looking rather bored as he played with his tie as he continued to speak, "I didn't mean to just walk off by the way. I had to deal with the company, but Naruto told me your recent change over the last few weeks of my absence."

Sakura remained quiet and Sasuke continued once more, "My intentions are not to hurt you Sakura, but I don't want my own desire fogging my judgment when it comes to your wellbeing."

"Then you shouldn't have shut me out and left me, because you did what you tried preventing." Sakura let tears come to her eyes freely no longer caring if her makeup smeared.

"I know and…I am sorry Sakura for everything. Let me be your guard first then once this is all over let me try again, to be the man you need. Right now don't ask me to do more."

Sakura stared at Sasuke while wiping her eyes. "I never did Sasuke. All I've ever wanted was to live a happy life and since this began it has been nothing but cruel hell, but you have made this tolerable Sasuke. If all I am is a job to you than once it's over there won't be anything thing else, because you'll leave after the novelty of the Prime Minister's daughter wears off." Sakura spat her words finally releasing bent up emotions.

Hate towards her father, frustration with Sasuke, stress from the press it all came venting out.

Sasuke stood still watching as Sakura paced and vented.

Sakura clenched her hands hard feeling her acrylic nails bite into skin as she paced between a stall and the sink. A warm hand finally grabbed her forearm stopping her before she was pulled flush against smoldering heat and fine material.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and felt her stiffen momentarily before gripping onto his jacket.

Sasuke inhaled the scent of vanilla and something uniquely Sakura, it had been weeks since he had taken in her scent and it calmed him.

Sakura was too being calmed by the smell of fresh rain that Sasuke always carried.

"I would love the change to dance with you, when you're ready." Sasuke's voice broke the silence in the bathroom.

Unwrapping her grip Sakura nodded at the idea, she yearned for the contact.

Sakura let Sasuke lead her through the mansion to the ballroom where people from the high society roamed around talking or dancing, enjoying the evening in expensive gowns and riches.

A few members of the press milled around taking an occasional picture or statement.

"Sasuke, wait I've never danced." Sakura felt blood rush to her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Well then this is the opportune time to learn. Come, follow my lead." Sasuke pulled Sakura into the throng of people as the orchestra transitioned into a slow waltz.

Sasuke clasped Sakura's hand while his other wrapped to her open back pulling her flush against his body. Moving fluidly Sasuke moved Sakura with the rhythm until she seemed to catch on.

"For your first time, you catch on quickly."

"I'm a fast learner. Besides I have a good teacher." Sakura spoke while boldly looking at Sasuke as her face tinged red again.

Sasuke smiled genuinely at Sakura looking straight into green eyes that seemed darker with makeup.

"I think this is the first time you've ever had heels high enough to look directly at me." Sasuke laughed at his discovery.

"I think you might be right." Sakura laughed with him as the song ended and all the dancing couples applauded.

Walking to a table Sakura finally took in the massive ballroom.

Four white marble columns veined with gold towered over the guests. A large crystal chandelier hung above the center of the dance floor casting a soft light that glinted off the silver and gold center pieces.

A stage was set at the far end of the room with the band seated and a lone podium.

It was something from another time, such elegance had Sakura in awe.

"It isn't attractive to have your mouth hanging open." Sasuke leaned back in his chair as Sakura snapped her lips shut.

"Go bald Sasuke." Sakura shot back a retort before laughing at Sasuke as he stared in astonished confusion.

A clinking of glass brought the attention of the ballroom towards the stage as Sakura's father walked to the microphone. Feeling her stomach sink Sakura dreaded what was to come.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to join me on this evening of celebration for not only friends, but family as well. As of late gossip has been abuzz in the community like always. Which is something that we can always count on." A small laugh filled the room from the stale joke before the Minister continued. "I have recently taken into campaign for the next higher roll in our government and would like to thank tonight my many sponsors. I would also like to take a moment to announce two special guests tonight that have recently come into my life. Firstly, I want to welcome my new leading profiteer sponsor who has generously shared with me not only his fortune but a possible role in my future family."

Sasuke gave Sakura a cocky smile as he stood with her hand in his. He knew the Minister was choking on those words as he tried sounding civil, but it felt great knowing what power her truly held over the bastard now. After what he did to Sakura Sasuke felt it was only fair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Incorporated, one of the largest companies in the world of business. Also welcome my recently recovered daughter, Sakura. I have spent years looking for her after our untimely separation and am so glad to have her with me once more."

The crowd gave a thunderous applause as Sasuke and Sasuke weaved among the tables to the stage. Cameras flashed and clicked as Sasuke shook hands with the minister and Sakura kept close to his back.

"These two as you all have heard I'm sure, have become very close and will one day possibly carry out a strong family of their own." The crowd gave another loud applause of approval at the Minister's words.

Sakura's father spoke lowly through a fake smile to his daughter, "Come here now. Stand next to me and give the camera a hug photo."

As the Minister went to grab Sakura's arm Sasuke placed himself between them glaring black ice stooping the attempts.

"Touch her and remember what happens to you precious positon in government."

Sasuke spoke his words with finality as he pulled Sakura off the stage, fear stole away the Minister's fake smile briefly morphing it to hate.

Stepping from the stage Sasuke moved back to the table with Sakura at his heels, "Sasuke what did you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry over." Sasuke's reply had Sakura even more curious about the exchange.

More people were introduced and time trickled by before the crowd was once again dancing and having a good time.

Sasuke lazily sipped his scotch as Sakura continued to analyze Sasuke's comment earlier.

"It's really going to kill you to not know isn't it? If I explain will you stop worrying your lip? It's rather distracting." Sasuke spoke while watching a woman slap a drunk man for groping her dress.

Sakura stilled eagerly looking at Sasuke.

"Now that I hold VP position my brother has basically shared his CEO responsibility along with all the pull that comes with it. Uchiha Inc. is the largest company in Konoha making it the most profitable, so using that power and influence I have all but taken over the Minister's campaign. I am his number one funder as well as a looming power over his smaller sponsors because my company has partnerships with all of them. He knows if he wrongs me in anyway all his work will fall in a matter of hours, I will threaten a collapse of other companies if they don't bend at my will or leave his aide. Fear will do my work."

Sasuke spoke with a flat voice and Sakura's eyes grew at the knowledge.

"Sasuke that's blackmail you can't-"

"And why not? Sakura the world of politics is nothing but business which is now my domain partially. Blackmail, sabotage, bribery it all runs the world. Besides he's getting what he deserves. It's time someone held something over _his_ head." Sasuke spoke the last sentence quietly.

He was again breaking rule number one, but he really didn't care. He was doing this for her as a VP and he be damned if he let the opportunity slip. The minister deserved whatever came.

As Sasuke finished his small speech The Minister came over practically riddled with tension riding his body.

"Mr. Uchiha good evening sir, my I have a word with you out in the hall?" The Minister's voice was tight as hands clenched at the sides. Sasuke smirked before replying, "Well if it isn't Kizashi himself. We were just talking about you."

Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke coolly stared into murderous brown eyes.

_"__Doesn't he see how pissed he is? And Sasuke said his name so casually, he's practically taunting the Minister."_ Sakura's thoughts raced as tension flared to cellular levels from her father and Sasuke remained completely bored, leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"Now Kizashi you wouldn't want your guests to suspect something is wrong so do settle down. People are beginning to stare." Sasuke let his smirk freely show at Kizashi's attempt to regain composure. "I wouldn't need to worry about staring if you would accompany me to another room."

"Fine, but Sakura is my date and I don't intend to leave her alone she will join. Right dear?"

Sasuke coolly eyed Sakura who was blinking fast to catch up.

"Um, sure?" Sakura keenly peeked at her father who prickled with annoyance while he stopped out past the ballroom.

"Your father by the way believes we are truly dating because of the media, it's has fooled him like everyone else."

Sakura stumbled at the news but Sasuke quickly steadied her.

"Are you kidding?"

Sasuke shook his head as he led Sakura into an office adjacent to the ballroom.

The room was lined with high book shelves, one large glass window let the full moon cast shadows into the dark room.

A moment later lights flickered on bathing everything in a soft light.

Sasuke pulled out a chair from the nearby desk and let Sakura sit, she was grateful because the heels were beginning to kill her feet.

"Well Kizashi we are gathered, what could be so important we had to vacate the other guests." Sasuke spoke with a stoic tone while running his fingers along the massive oak desk and leaning against it.

Sakura knitted her hands in her lap, the tension from her father was suffocating yet barley bothered Sasuke. If he kept poking the bear so to speak Sakura was fearful for the outcome.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Making your snide comment was heard by a few of my close people, they have been asking questions because of your stunt. How dare you threaten me with my campaign! You have no right!"

"Contrary to popular belief I do Kizashi. And you know it. As the most profitable sponsor both financially and press wise I have every right to remind you who actually controls how well you survive in this campaign." Sasuke's voice was low yet held enough malice to stun Kizashi into boiling silence.

"You take over my campaign because of that bitch!" Kizashi pointed a meaty finger at Sakura making her flinch, Sasuke saw her movement and flipped into guardian mode with a blink of an eye.

Before Kizashi could swallow Sasuke was up in his face snarling while gripping his shirt front, "If you ever touch her again I will fucking end you!"

Sasuke threat echoed through the room as his true motives surfaced.

Sakura and Kizashi were stunned staring wide eyed at Sasuke.

"That's your game then Uchiha." Kizashi spit his words with fury.

Sasuke continued to glare into brown empty eyes, "Don't act stupid Kizashi it unbecoming of you, besides you always knew."

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was weak as she called to him standing up on numb legs.

Hearing Sakura speak had Kizashi spiral into renewed rage, "You fucking bitch!"

Sasuke was still holding onto Kizashi and as he moved to get around him, Sasuke lifted Kizashi off his feet and slammed him on top the oak desk.

The force of the blow winded Kizashi and splintered the desk top, "I warned you once Kizashi touch her again and I will_ end you_." Sasuke finally released the man's shirt and backed away letting him catch air.

Sakura was in awed fear by Sasuke's strength.

Sasuke held a stoic mask in place while below the surface he raged, walking out of the room Sasuke slammed the double doors open wide with Sakura following behind slowly.

The dancing crowd in the ballroom seemed to freeze as the Uchiha heir emanated a frigid atmosphere.

Sakura latched onto her small bravery and gripped Sasuke's blazer from behind halting him.

The entire room zeroed in on the couple waiting with baited breath.

"Why?" Her voice was low but echoed in the new silence.

"He gets what he deserves. After everything he has done Sakura I wanted him to feel fear for once like you have."

"Why though do this for me Sasuke? I thought I didn't mean anything to you, I am just a job! I can't ask you to do this Sasuke."

"You never did Sakura. I did this on my own accord. Yes, I did this for you but it was _my_ choice. I do care Sakura more than I can express but I have to protect you first."

"I never asked for protection, because I don't need it. What I need is-"

Sasuke quickly cut off Sakura's words with a growl, "Something I won't risk giving to you. Your life means more than my own desire Sakura." Sasuke turned to his charge watching as hot tears made their way down porcelain skin because of him once again.

"Dammit Sakura don't you get it? I can't risk my judgment endangering your life." Sasuke's voice was pleading, wanting her to understand his choice.

Sakura bit her lip as tears continued and turned to run from the ballroom. She needed space, needed to have space from her crazy life.

Sasuke swore silently as he watched her retreating back, heels echoed in the large hallway before the sound of a door opening and rain filled the still ballroom.

Sakura pushed past the blinding lights of cameras and people. Rain poured onto her quickly making the expensive dress a second skin, hair fell into her eyes as she threw off high heeled shoes and ran.

People continued to crowd her as she finally pushed past the last of the crowd and let her feet slap against wet pavement running to nowhere in particular.

After having ran possibly ten blocks straight she leaned against a traffic pole while the lights switched.

During her blind run she had made it to her old street.

Caution tape outlined the old remains of the burnt charred pieces.

The rain had let up at some point replaced by a breeze making Sakura's exposed wet skin cold.

Walking slowly up to where the front gate had been Sakura looked at the pile of rubble before climbing under the yellow tape and walked to the edge of the pile.

Stepping over where the threshold used to be Sakura maneuvered the debris until she was standing in about the middle of the house. Turning in a circle Sakura looked around when something silver glinted in the late moon's light.

Sakura knelt to pick up a burnt silver photo frame, the picture inside was slightly burnt but overall intact.

The image was of her and her mother during the last few weeks before the cancer took over completely.

"Sakura honey come on."

Sakura looked up at Ino who at some point had driven by and was making her way through rubble toward the pinkette.

"Ino? What-"

"I was on my way home and saw your pink hair. Geez forehead you can't hide very well, I mean you're a walking beacon. Come on you can crash with me tonight."

"But-"

"No buts. You smell like burnt wood and you're covered in ash. I think you ruined that dress too." Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I heard about the party. I'm sorry darlin'."

"You heard?"

Ino led the way to the car as she explained that one of the press members had taken a video of the feuding couple before Sakura had bolted the place. The news was already trying to make up stories of trouble in paradise or analyzing what was going on.

Sakura felt Ino drape an old lab coat over her as she climbed into Ino's Mustang.

Heat was already on full keeping the car a furnace as the two drove back to Ino and Shikamaru's shared house.

"You sure about this Ino? I mean I can-"

"You can what Sakura? Think about it you don't really have anywhere else to go. It's either with me or you go back to Sasuke's which I know you don't want right now." Ino's voice was factual as she pulled into the driveway.

Sakura sagged in defeat, Ino was right she didn't have a choice. Like normal.

Shikamaru was leaning against the door frame muttering something about troublesome women as the two ladies walked inside.

"Sakura the bathroom is down the hall, I'll bring in some clothes while you shower. We look about the same size still so my pants should fit well but the shirt will be a bit big."

"Its fine Ino, thanks."

Sakura stepped under hot spray that did little to chase the chill away or rinse the thoughts of Sasuke from her mind.

Drying and dressing quickly in Ino's black sweats and purple university hoodie Sakura looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot and still slightly smeared with black from her makeup, her complexion was flushed making her look sickly.

Thoughts of the night replied like a bad movie making a headache thump in her temples, the events kept replaying making the pain in her chest grow bigger.

"Sakura when you're ready the asshole is standing outside in the rain. Says he's sorry but I wasn't about to invite him in after he ran you off." Ino spoke through the bathroom door but Sakura picked up her obvious scolding tone.

"Ino he'll get sick."

"Good, maybe next time he won't be a douche to you. Shika and I will be in our room upstairs if you need something holler. If he makes you cry one more time tell him I will personally un-man him."

Sakura rolled her eyes before stepping from the bathroom and quickly heading to the door.

Standing below the sheets of rain was one drenched Uchiha. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets with shoulders hunched over in an attempt to keep warm. Water soaked into his white dress shirt allowing Sakura to feast upon the chiseled muscle, and black hair matted down against his forehead dripping down onto his black pants and blazer.

"I told your blonde friend there I have come to apologize for running you off tonight. I just want so badly for you to see that I don't want you getting hurt because of me Sakura. I can be an ass I know, but it's too keep people at bay. But you-you manage to worm past everything I have built to become the man I am as a guard. I want you enough to have broken too many rules already as a guard, and if I keep getting closer to you I fear for what could happen. I see you Sakura, I do I see you as the great woman you are not the Prime Minister's kid and I'll be damned if I miss the opportunity to get to know you more but not until you are fully safe living the life you're happy with. Be patient with me."

Sasuke during his speech had moved to kneel in front of Sakura putting his hands in hers trying to convey his desire to be with her yet hesitancy of her life.

"I am patient with you Sasuke, but stop being a stubborn pompous ass who tries to push me away. I've been alone long enough to lose your contact Sasuke and it's killing me watching you constantly leave. Promise me something though."

"What?"

"Promise me you really won't leave after this."

Silence was filled by the sound of raining water as Sasuke looked steadily into green eyes for a few heart beats before replying, "I never wanted to leave and I never will again."

Sakura gave a breathy laugh before lunging at the Uchiha with enough force to knock him flat against the concrete sidewalk; hugging Sasuke tightly.

Rain continued to pour around the two as they held one another for a few long moments before Ino ripped open the front door.

"Alright love birds get out of the rain and get in here to dry. Shika find that man some clothes to barrow and Sakura you owe me a new hoodie!"

Sakura looked back at Ino before jumping to her feet, "Calm down Ino, and no you're not allowed to un-man him he apologized."

Sasuke swallowed while meeting Ino's steel gaze.

"Whatever forehead I don't wanna hear you whine then anymore."

Sasuke quickly took a hot shower and dressing in the barrowed clothes before Sakura went in for her second time.

Quickly saying a few 'thanks' Sasuke managed to convince Ino that Sakura was fine to go back to his apartment.

Running to the BMW Sasuke and Sakura made their way home.

Ino and Shikamaru watched the headlights disappear before Shika spoke.

"You know how troublesome the two are becoming?"

"Oh shut it Shika besides it was romantic. Why don't you ever stand in the rain for me, huh?"

"Because Ino it's dumb and who wants to risk getting a cold?"

Ino sighed in exasperation, "You're a terrible romantic."

"And you're expectations are too high Ino."

Ino stared wide eyed at Shikamaru before laughing, "Yea I know, but you should be more romantic."

"You weren't complaining last night."

Ino looked at her fiancé with hooded eyes, "Maybe I need a reminder."


	5. Life on a Bladed Edge

Sasuke opened the car door for Sakura as a few paparazzi snapped shots of the still 'it' couple in media.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. People were too involved in other peoples business.

Walking back to the driver side Sasuke thought back over the last few months, at how they had been working past the business and desire relation, along with how Sakura had adapted quickly.

She wasn't camera shy anymore instead she blatantly ignored them or posed now.

Pulling away from the curb Sasuke crawled into the throng of traffic.

"People still believe we are an actual thing." Sakura sounded amazed by their steady rouse.

Stopping at a light Sasuke replied with a sigh, "We don't give them any reason not to. A whole month or so has gone and we are still the top story, it's actually annoying. Usually they get bored by now, move one."

"Oh stop pouting Sasuke we were the center of attention at that party and they are waiting or more. Where are we going by the way?"

"I honestly don't know. I figured we'd just roam around. If you're in the car next to me your body guard it makes my job easier because you can't drift off." Sasuke spoke with an air of bored indifference making Sakura laugh.

They drove around the city limits before Sakura voiced her idea to walk the mall.

Sasuke cringed at dealing with more press but obliged.

The mall was three stories high with close to a hundred different stores both for the middle and high class society in Konoha.

Since the party Sakura had wiggled into high end clothes at her fathers demand she represent him.

Today she had chosen calvin klein dark skinny jeans with her favorite pink flats. Her black cashmere sweater shielded her from the cool autumn air as the seasons changed.

Sasuke too had opted to wear a thick leather black biker jacket with a white T and blue jeans with his trusty boots.

As Sakura climes from the car Sasuke reached into the glove box to retrieve his military grade handgun and tucked it into his back waist band. There hadn't been any attempts on Sakura since the first time but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

Sakura linked her arm through Sasuke's as they walked into the mall. People milled around like cattle between stores.

Taking an elevator up to another floor Sakura caught a glimpse a jewelry store and drugged the Uchiha along. Glass show case slimed the walls and store floor. Scanning the back case Sakura locked eyes with a beautiful piece.

Sitting in the center of the case a simple pink diamond the size pencil eraser sat on a black chain flanked by two white smaller diamonds.

"We call it the cherry blossom. Quite fitting a name I would say." Sakura jumped when a store clerk spoke to her.

Looking at the necklace again Sakura smiled and agreed. A few more moments passed as she admired the simple piece before moving on to another case.

Sasuke had been watching Sakura silently an after she walked to another case talked quickly with the clerk before the two left.

Sakura continued to go into stores without buying anything but stopped when she caught Sasuke looking at a kiosk.

Seeing an opportunity to sneak away to get the gift she had spied earlier for Sasuke. Walking one store down Sakura quickly stepped in grabbing the item before Sasuke noticed her absence.

Smiling at the clerk Sakura walked out feeling satisfied with the gift. Looking down in the bag Sakura checked for her receipt and the little box.

While her attention was on the bag a man dressed in casual clothes with a shock of blood red hair quickly grabbed Sakura's arm from behind knocking her balance off.

Stumbling back Sakura fell flush against hard muscle and was locked into place at the mans chest with his steel hold.

"Scream and poison that can render you paralyzed will be injected into your bloodstream before you even blink."

Sakura stilled immediately. Fear gripped onto her body sending ice through her veins.

The man took her stillness as indication of obedience and pulled her toward the down escalator.

People milled around them and Sakura was shocked at their blindness.

Racing to think of a way out and coming up with nothing Sakura knew that getting on the escalator would be disastrous as they crept closer to it.

The finality of her life being held by this strange man was lead in her stomach making bike rise. Tears burned her eyes as they got closer.

"One foot on that escalator and your death will be come very public Sasori. Let her go. Now." Sasuke's voice was laced with raw foreboding.

"Ah Sasuke, ever the hero. Although last time it almost cost you an agent if I recall." Sasori's smooth voice ignored the bold promise of his death.

As the words were spoken Sasuke pulled the hammer back on his flock and pushed it further into Sasori's spine.

Releasing his hold Sakura stepped away quickly and stood next to the glass railing.

People had moved to form a large circle around the scene.

"All these people get to see the heroic attempt of the Sasuke Uchiha, but today will sadly be an unhappy ending. You can't save everyone Sasuke." As Sasori spoke his last words Sasuke couldn't move fast enough.

Sasori lunged at Sakura knocking into her, the force of the contact against the glass railing shattered.

"NO!" Sasuke's plea did nothing to stop what came next.

Time slowed down as Sasuke watched the two clatter over the side free falling to the first floor below.

Everyone had stopped moving or breathing. The mall fell deathly silent as glass clattered against hard floor and blood pooled around the two still forms.

A heartbeat passed as the public processed what happened. Collective 'oh gods' scattered around some even dialed 911 but with little hope it would change anything.

Sasuke at some point had ran down the escalator racing to the bodies.

Disbelief ran his blood cold.

This wasn't real. This didn't happen on his watch, his clients didn't die dammit!

Inching closer with shock easing his system Sasuke suddenly stopped when movement caught his eye.

Blinking hard Sasuke watched Sasori's body again shift, and in seconds Sasuke was pulling the man over onto his back.

Beneath Sasori lie a wide eyes pinkett covered in blood not her own.

Looking back at Sasori's body as it lay sprawled onto the floor blood seeping from a stomach wound Sasuke pieced together the situation.

In Sakura's tight clenched hand was a switch blade coated in blood.

Somehow Sakura had pulled a knife and when Sasori launched himself at her the knife dug into his abdomen. The amount of blood on the floor and Sakura told Sasuke Sasori had passed out or was on the verge of dying.

Sakura lay still on the floor with the knife held in her right hand. Warm blood soaked into her cloths and her skin.

Sasuke was quickly at her side trying to pry the knife away.

"Sakura it's okay give me the knife." Sasuke spoke gently as a person would do for a scared child.

Releasing the knife the shock sprang into Sakura's neves. Shakes riddled her entire body and tears pooled from her eyes. Sasuke feared moving her body for risk of more injury but instead gripped her hand.

"Shhh. Sakura I'm here it's okay. You're going to be okay. No don't move the paramedics are coming." Sasuke rubbed a finger across Sakura's cheek wiping away tears.

Sitting in the waiting room for a doctor to come out with details on Sakura's condition had felt like eternity.

Gathered in the waiting room was Naruto who stood pacing the room with Hinaa trying to calm him, Sasuke leaned against a far wall, and a white haired man wearing a scarf over his lower mouth and a scar trailing his left eye shut.

"She will be alright. We are sending her home with Vicodin for the pain and shock."

"Injuries."

"Surprisingly after taking that fall and landing beneath she was extremely lucky. A few bruised ribs, sprained wrist, and mild concussion. She is very lucky."

"Thanks Tsunade. Is she ready for transport?"

"Not for another hour. Her father has been contacted but I'm sure you are well aware Kakashi that he is not happy. The press is also blocking the hospital ER entrance. Your team or rather agent of one almost got one of my best doctors killed."

Tsunade sneered her last comment directing it solely on the Uchiha who flinched ever so slightly some might have missed it.

Sasuke turned rage filled eyes on the busty blonde, "You think I fucking wanted this to happen!? I was doing my job until she walked off I didn't plan on having her almost die dammit!" Sasuke voice was livid and low.

"If you were doing your job actually watching her then you wouldn't be here Sasuke." Tsunade's voice was equally livid and flat.

Turning on her heel Tsunade headed to the ER entrance to deal with the pestering cameras.

Sasuke felt his nails bite into his flesh from his strong clench.

Naruto had stopped moving and stared at Sasuke who was breathing heavily.

"Oi Sasuke calm down. Sakura is fine and-"

"And what Naruto? Huh? Sakura almost died because of me. Almost the second time-"

Naruto turned smoldering blue eyes onto Sasuke, "She's not Karin Sasuke. That wasn't your fault and neither is this. Stop ducking blaming yourself for thugs not in your control you bastard! Get your shit together Sasuke you can't stop everything."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm as he advanced toward Sasuke stopping him before the two men both got admitted into hospital beds.

"Enough!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Naruto too turned his attention to their commander before swearing and walking you the ER Hinata trailed behind.

Silence filled the void between Sasuke and Kakashi as the steadily stared at each other.

"Naruto is right Sasuke you need to stop blaming yourself for the accident with Karin."

"That was my mission. I was captain and she almost died, because I let her go undercover to try and find out why women were being murdered." Sasuke's voice was raw as he spoke biting back rage that was directed at himself.

"But she didn't. Karin was in fact saved by the very woman you currently guard. And Karin also discovered that night that the murders hadn't been random but organized to locate said woman. Sasuke you need to let go the blame of Karin's accident, she knew the risk as do we all when it comes to this job. We willingly put our lives on the front lines. No one made Karin go undercover. No one made Karin go in deep to the point that those men attacked her. Karin has told you and everyone else she doesn't place blame."

"I should have told her to back out Kakashi that's the point. If had made the order Karin wouldn't have scars to live with and jugo and suigetsu wouldn't have retired. Just like today if had been watching Sakura more closely she wouldn't have to be in a damn hospital on pain killers!"

"Sasuke this man is right. This ain't your fault neither was Karin's accident by the sounds of it. I don't blame you, no one does."

Sakura's voice was slightly slurred and low as she climbed out of a wheelchair.

Sasuke winced at her figure. Sakura had dried blood partially still on her hands, pink hair was a mess of tangles, and her white lab coat was pulled across her chest to cover her bra.

Sakura leaned against a wall allowing the lab coat to peek open slightly. While in the ER the doctors had torn of the bloodied shirt and given her doctor coat to cover with.

"I mean when this drug wears off the pain will suck but I don't mind. Honestly today had been a learning experience. I am never walking off in public again." Sakura's words slurred even more as she giggled at her own joke and swatted at the nurse trying to sit her back into the wheelchair.

Kakashi watched with pleased approval as Sasuke moved to Sakura's side and got her to sit back down.

Sakura kept her hand in Sasuke's and allowed her eyes to slip shut.

Soft snoring had the two men looking at the nurse in confusion.

"Vicodin makes patients drowsy. While in the meds she will need to be monitored. No heavy work, stress, operating machines, or skipped meals. I have place a print out io instructions in the plastic bag of her few belongings. Numbers to call are also in the bag. Take care of her gentlemen and goodnight."

"You heard the nurse Sasuke. Take care of her and good night. Call me if you need anything, Naruto will swing by occasionally to check on you but overall I am keeping you as her guard. I'll deal with the minister just make sure ms. Haruno gets well."

Opening his orange book and quickly walking out of the ER Sasuke was left with little choice but to take his drugged up and passed out charge back to his apartment.


End file.
